The Big Bad Miser
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: What happens to Red Riding Hood when she meets the Big Bad Miser and not the wolf? Kakuzu LEMON


**It's a short story, but awesome^_^**

**FYI, she's a teenager not a child :)  
><strong>

She just arrived at her grandmother's house only to find it empty. "Grandmother?" She searched every room and found no trace of her. She stood speculating where she could be in the bedroom when she heard the door creak open.

"Is that you Grandmother?" A deep voice answered her, "No I'm not my dear."

The unfamiliar voice startled her and quickly spun around to see who it belonged to. A tall, masculine man, whose face was hidden behind a mask stood before her eyes.

He was blocking the doorway so she couldn't escape. "Are you frightened of me?" She knew she wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but had no choice. She responded politely, "Yes sir."

He slowly approached her, which made her back up until she hit the bed. Realization hit her on whom this man is. Everyone knew of the miser that lived and wandered alone within the dark, eerie woods.

The townspeople gave him the nickname from his known greed but, they also referred to him as the big bad miser. He was considered no different than the wolf itself, dangerous and cunning. She softly asked to make sure, "Are you the…..miser?"

He didn't answer and gently pushed her down onto the bed. She trembled in fear on that he was going to end her life, but he took a different action than she expected.

* * *

><p>He straddled her and started to grope her soft, feminine body with his strong hands. "Miser, what large hands you have." He murmured with his alluring deep voice, "All the better to feel you with, my dear." He then silenced her by a kiss through his mask.<p>

She barely resisted as he fondled her more firmly; then removed her clothes before she realized it and blushed from shame at being exposed to a complete stranger. He pulled down his mask and licked the side of her neck before plunging his tongue into her welcoming mouth.

She couldn't resist such seducement and gave in to his immoral needs. She couldn't see his face as the sun began to set but only caught a glimmer of that skillful tongue licking his lips. "Miser, what a big tongue you have." He leaned down towards her breasts, "All the better to taste you with, my dear."

He tantalizingly twirled his tongue around her nipple, causing it to harden and swell while also making her gasp from the new, pleasant sensation. He continued his exploit of teasing her mind and body by sucking on her nubs, then nibbling them.

He traced his fingers to her precious womanhood and gently stroked her cleft to prepare her more. She moaned and bucked her hips up to his caresses until he stopped and pulled away. She whimpered from the lost on contact and watched him pull out his manhood.

Her eyes grew wide and gasped from what she saw as he positioned himself between her legs, "Miser, w-what a large AH!" He glided his erection into her welcoming tight core to thrust at a slow and steady pace. "All the better to please you with, my dear." Her body writhed and shuddered with the overwhelming pain and pleasure he was giving her.

He deftly increased to a moderate pace to make her moan loudly and cry out in bliss. He liked hearing those loud cries of ecstasy and wanted her to make more. He ruthlessly pounded himself into her and watched her soon throw her head back and scream from reaching her orgasm; then her body went limp as he continued to fulfill his own need.

His climax soon came and went faster before pulling out and releasing his seed upon her breasts. She was out cold from the pleasure he had given her and to himself before standing up from the bed to hide his manhood once again. It pleased him that he took her virginity and she was more than willing to give it up.

He quietly left the cottage and smirked as he walked back into his domain.

Maybe now, she'll learn not to talk to strangers.

**Neat version of Little Red Riding Hood isn't it?**

**The identity of the Big Bad Miser should be obvious.**

**I hope anyone who reads this likes it ^-^ **

**Please review! **


End file.
